Zero
by jjnome
Summary: Shelby Graddel is a 15 year old girl. Excellent in spirts but not so much in school. Can she and the new guy, Jesse, save this corupt future from the all ruling leader, Tope? How will school treat them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was shining and it was the perfect Autumn day. I made sure to step on each and every leaf making sure they each crunched. My sack bounced at my side as I walked home from school. It held my pencils and folders. It was blue, my favorite color, until I came home. My parents gave me an ugly brown sack from my older brother. They smiled at me waiting for me to take it but suddenly they disappear from view as they board an aircraft. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled but they just waved back.

Bam! I wake up. The year is 2170 in the cold of December. I cuddle the old and torn teddy bear even though I'm 15. My feet touch the cold stone on the floor and a chill is sent up my back. I flop into the kitchen to see my brother in his uniform. He has eggs that I got yesterday cooking on the stove. I am still in my sleeping clothes when Ian bangs through the door.

"He had me working up until the first light of dawn!" he shouts, propping his feet on the table.

I shove them off and slide some of my eggs on his plate.

"Thanks. I haven't gotten a chance to eat yet but you sure? You gave five rabbits and a squirrel for these."

"It's fine. We can get more. Animals late to hibernate and looking for food." I say pushing his feet off the table again.

"It's winter though. It may be hard to find some fat ones."

"Don't care. I just love the woods."

"You seem more relaxed in the woods."

"Duh!"

I am not your normal frilly dress, make-up wearing girl. I was raised as an army girl. And yes, there is war between the Cores. Well a second war. About 100 years ago when everyone was coming together. People used to live in peace and travel freely, for the little time, between them but when the Core ,called Tope, wanted more power than the others…. We all started to fight. Tope had finally overpowered the others and are taking our supplies. We almost drained the lake one summer since Tope was having this thing called "swimming pools" installed almost in every square inch.

The resources were shrinking since we would often trade at the Suecra which was in the middle of all 44 Cores but with the war, no one could give up their main resource without going into failure. Each Core has their own name and produce a special thing everyone wants. I live in Hoi. We produce water products since we live right next to a giant lake. My teacher says they were called the great lakes once and based on the size, I agree. Are products consists of hydro-power, drinking water, and other water things. Once a child turns 12 he or she learns how to purify the water. It's really easy if you know what to do.

Before I was even born, both my mom and dad were registered in the army. That's how they met. During training. As my dad says "It was love at first gun shot" and it always cracks me up. My brother, Sam, and I live in the almost poorest part of town. We share our things a lot. Ian is my best friend and best hunting partner. He can shoot over 20 yards. He is much luckier then me though. Only his dad is enrolled in the Army. I always tell him that but he comes back saying I still have my brother since his brother was in the war and died. We try not to talk about it much. I am very lucky though. Sam and I are very close. He has pretty much raise me since an official came to test him. He had to do a month of tests until they said he was old enough for me. He is 17. I sometimes feel worse for him because when he was 7 mom and dad were called for battle. He must have more memory of what happened. All I know is from the stories. I can only remember my mom crying. Not wanting to leave her kids. Grandma and Grandpa had watched us since. They stop by occasionally with food and sweets and comforting words. I always plea for them to come home.

"We got 5 minutes to get to school. Think I'll beat you guys today?" Ian says.

"Yeah right! We won fastest in our grade twice!" Sam and I shout at the same time.

Ian is actually Sam's friend. So Ian is actually 17. When I first started school I was shy and scared. I didn't want to got close to anyone, afraid they might leave me. But one day Sam brought Ian home just as Grandma finished dinner. Grandpa let him stay since he could never say no to Sam. I was called for dinner and when I first saw him I was angry. He was destroying the one time of day I felt safe. No outsiders. Only my family. Sitting around the table laughing an eating delicious food. But he. He was the first person I very much hated. I would see him in the hall and shove him a bit. He never got mad, never freaked, and more importantly, never hurt me back. Then one day I saw him in the playground. Being picked on by some older kids. I had always thought that's what I wanted for him. To be beat up and bloody. But when I saw it actually happen…. I….I just stepped in. They were distracted enough for Ian to do use his combat skills to get away. To this day I have no idea why I would save the person I hated. Now we're inseparable and always have a good time. I can't even think what he had to do in order to trust me.

"Ready. Go!" I shout as I pull ahead to the stop sign.

"I'll get you one day! Then I'll be better than you!" Ian says panting less than four feet behind me.

'I'd like to see you try!" I say laughing and looking back.

I run and run while looking back. Then I fall to the ground. I look up and see Jackson. He is very mysterious and quiet. He has one of the best scores in at least everything. I might be fast, but he's fast on a whole new level.

"S-Sorry." I squeak.

"It's okay. I usually have to run for school to but I didn't want to miss the chance to see a snowfall."

"Oh yeah today is the first day of winter. Sadly there isn't any snow, just cold wind."

"Yeah." He says smiling.

Ian and Sam catch up and Sam pulls me back protectively. He never has trusted Jackson since he was good at everything during the training this year. He says its always the quite ones that do the most damage. I completely believe him but something about Jackson is trustworthy.

"Lets go Shelby. Don't be late okay? Here's your lunch," Sam says staring down Jackson as he hands me my lunch. Lunch at school cost to much and we barley get by on Mom and Dad's money.

"See you after school. Do you have anything after?"

"Yeah. Archery with Rosalie."

"Okay. Come straight home after that. Grandma and Grandpa are coming over."

"Kay." I say giving him a kiss on the check.

I watch as he stares down Jackson one more time before being pulled into the secondary building by Ian. Jackson looks down at me. He has about three inches on me.

"Sorry if I got your brother mad at you." he says as if its his fault.

_No. Its my brother's fault because he doesn't trust you! _Is what I want to say.

"Oh. It's okay." I say instead.

"Good because the last thing I need is something else to worry about…." he says with a pause.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh it's nothing." he says smiling.

That's his mysterious side. No one knows his past or really his present. All we know is he lives in house 13 on my street. Once again, no one knows if the 13 adds to his mysterious-ness or not.

I check my watch and see its almost 6:10. I run into the building and set my brown sack on the floor. Just as the bell rings Jackson slips into his desk. How could he be late? He was right behind me.

"Good morning class. Happy Friday. Don't forget about the sports club sign ups tomorrow. Its first come first serve. You can sign up for as many as you want but will only be picked for one this coming summer. " said Mrs. Titus.

I look out my window as I see little white flakes flutter across the brown grass below. Its snowing, Jackson. I look over to find him but he's not there. I didn't see him get up for the bathroom pass. Then again I'm not paying that much attention. Then I wonder if Sam can see the snow. Grandma says he and dad would play in it for hours. Once they played until the very last light on the houses were turned off to go to bed. Now, he doesn't play in it regularly. I guess he's busy with school and his part-time job.

"Okay. Please pull out your math books and don't stare outside, Shelby." Mrs. Titus says.

I blush a little by embarrassment and quickly get out my math book. I'm great at math. I'm even in charge of the money. I take care that the checks we get for mom and dad and the money Sam makes, is used each month so we have a little extra. One month we had 40 dollars left over. At most its 5 or 10 dollars.

The day drags on. At lunch I don't really hear anything Rosalie says. I apologize over a hundred times and she forgives me. When I get to the last class of the day, Jackson is back but with a bruise on his cheek that's being covered up by make-up loosely.

"Hey Shelby. Ready for archery?" Rosalie asks.

"Yeah. I guess."

"You okay?"

"Well. I had this really scary dream last night…"

"With monsters?"

"No!' I say as we begin to laugh.

"I'm just kidding. You can tell me and I'll be serious."

"I-It was about my parents and the brown sack my brother gave to me."

"Oh."

"Then my parents got on a jet and zoomed away. They just waved no matter how loud I screamed…."

Rosalie is speechless. She is one of my closes friends and really understands me. She lost her mother around the time war broke out. She was studying in Core 34 I think. I forget their name but I think they specialize in like cloth. My mother has a dress made from the silk from there. Rosalie's mother was forced to stay there, unable to come home. They didn't let anyone in or out. She was so angry she pulled out her weapon, which is illegal if not training. She was killed on the spot. Her father joined the army right after that swearing he wouldn't leave anyone else unprotected. Right now he's fighting along side my parents.

"Lets have fun today. I heard were going to be shooting far moving objects!" I say trying to lighten the mood. I see a smile crack out of her face. "Of course it will be easy for you since you hunt moving things all the time!" she adds.

After the club, we walk home, bows in hand.

"You hit the bulls-eye each time!" Rosalie shouts.

"I know." I reply, feeling stronger.

"You must get bored."

"Why? When I have a bow and arrow….. I just feel….."

"Like the hardships we suffer are gone?" She says, finishing my thoughts

"Yeah. Oh shoot! My grandparents are coming over any minute! I've got to go! I'm so sorry Alice!"

"It's fine. I should get home. I am hoping for a letter from my Dad."

"Oh Cool. Tell me if you do. See you later."

"Will do."

We salute each other giggling as I make my way up the driveway, onto the porch, and open the door. Grandma and Grandpa aren't here yet. Good. It gives me time to hide my hunting gear. Grandma hates me hunting. She's worried I'll get caught and put to work in Tope or in the War _against_ the Cores.

"Hey." he says looking at my clothes.

"I'll change. Don't worry." I say smiling.

"There are some clothes in the basement. There clean."

"Okay. Dinner smells amazing by the way. Guess those herbs were a good trade."

"Thanks but hurry and change. There're be here any minute!"

I hurry down the stairs and grab a clean shirt off the top of the pile. It smells like lavender. I giggle. The chimes on the door ring and I know their here. I throw my hunting gear in the closet and run upstairs.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" I say hugging each of them.

"We have some treats for you guys since we haven't had a chance to come over in a while." Grandma says.

"Oh you didn't have to do that." Sam says wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"No I insist. First."

"Hot Chocolate Mix!' I shout. Sam doesn't look as excited.

"I put cinnamon in your mix." Grandma says.

"Just like dad…." he says twisting it in his hand.

"I also have special gifts for you two." Grandpa says.

"Oh Grandpa!" I say hugging him.

"You don't even know what it is yet!"

"Oh yeah." I say releasing him.

"The first thing I have is for your Sam."

Sam's eyes widen as he sees the little gold trinket in Grandpa's hand. Grandpa opens Sam's hands and places it in. Then he closes them together.

"Please take care of it. You father wanted me to give it to you when I felt you were responsible."

Sam nods his head quickly putting the trinket in his pocket.

"What did you bring me Grandpa?" I ask.

"Don't be rude, Shelly."

"No, No, No. It's fine."

Grandpa pulls out a beautiful silver looking necklace. It has an angel charm.

"M-Mothers necklace."

I remember always playing with as a little kid. I loved the angel as it twisted and turned on her neck. There was a story with the angel my mother made up to help me fall asleep. Not seeing her for so long has made me forget.

"Yes. Your mother left this with us the day she left. It has much value so I felt I should wait until your older. Like your brother."

I frown a little, not wanting Grandpa to see. Yet he has keen eye sight and notices.

"I know you would take great care of it but I want to make sure. You understand?"

I nod slightly. Grandpa puts the necklace on me. I stand in the mirror looking at the sliver shine next to my blonde hair. Grandma brings Sam over as she helps put the gold trinket on his wrist. Father's watch.

"You can wear it tonight. We have one more surprise."

Grandpa pulls out two envelopes. One is for me and one for Sam. I run up for mine almost knocking Grandpa down. He just laughs and hands me the letter. It feels thick and I feel a slight bulge. I tear the paper slowly and steadily like I'm doing heart surgery. I reach the end and pull out the contents. A letter from Mom and a letter from Dad. Plus, a little package. Very small. About the size of a nut.

"Go on. Read the letter first." Grandma says.

I do as I'm told. Sam closes his letter and looks up at me. "Read yours aloud." he says. I nod as I begin. "Dear Shelby, You are becoming a strong young woman. I got the picture you sent me in October. I have no idea when you will get this letter, I'm guessing you look even older. I can't believe my little girl is growing up. Please be careful of the weather. Here on the battle field, it's getting colder every night. We have been receiving a surplus of blankets, so don't worry." The letter goes on to more things about the war and ends with, "And Shelby, be good. Don't be stupid, Dad." The room goes silent as I skim Mom's letter. The same. Just a few things I don't thing I can read aloud without bursting into tears.

"Sam. Why don't you read yours?" Grandpa says.

"Oh. Okay." He says gently unfolding to paper. "Sam, You're a growing boy and I hope your not overwhelming yourself with chores. Have Shelby help out every once in a while. Please make sure she isn't taken advantage of. And make sure to judge any guys she brings home, hard. Think of how I would do it." Sam pauses and folds the letter up. "That's all I want to read. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Open your packages." Grandpa says. I grab mine and undo the little bow. I am amazed at its contents. A ring. The little card says, "A famous piece of jewelry worn by the girls of Core 5. Thought you'd like it, Mom and Dad." Sam opens his and I see a pouch. He opens it and inside is another ring. The card says, "Popular in Core 5. The men wear it as a symbol of strength and courage, wear it proudly, Mom and Dad." We slip on the rings and it turns out, they are each crescents. Two haves of a whole. We stand in silence.

"How about some of that delicious dinner Sam made!" Grandma says.

We walk into the kitchen speechless. I look out the window at the thin blanket of snow. New little snowflakes fall from the sky. My mind goes back to Jackson and his bruise. I get served mashed potatoes, deer, and roasted nuts. It's Grandpa and Sam's favorite meal. I stir the mashed potatoes until I pour some gravy mix Sam invented a few years ago, in the little hole. I clench the necklace and look out. My mind wanders off to Jackson. The lights of house 13, just down the block, dark.

I know my parents are safe. They have each other and their friends. I am not too worried about them. My grandma notices I haven't eaten much.

"Better hurry. Grandpa and Sam will eat it all." she says smiling.

I smile at her. I know she thinks something is up with me but just continues to eat and listen to Grandpa's old jokes and Sam's stupid jokes he made up. She even tries to include me in the conversation but I answer with a simple "yes" or "no" which I know doesn't please her.

"Well wasn't that nice?" Grandpa says.

"Of course!" Grandma says complimenting Sam on his meal.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Sam says.

"Let's go to the living room. I made a treat for you guys." Sam says.

"Okay." Grandpa says cheerfully. Not only does he love steak, he has the worlds biggest sweet tooth. He loves cakes, pies, ice cream, and pretty much any thing with lots of sugar in it. I feel bad when we have low amounts of sugar. Grandpa just seems so much more depressed.

Grandma stops me as I take a step toward the living room.

"If something is bothering you, you can come to me. Don't keep it bottled inside." she says.

"Okay Grandma. Thanks…" I say maneuvering around her. I sit down just in time for the laughter to stop and Grandpa's face become serious. Sam comes in with a fancy French chocolate cake, which he made. Had to trade half my deer, but I guess it was worth it. Grandpa doesn't acknowledge it.

Now I know for sure something is wrong. Terribly wrong.

"G-Grandpa?" I stammer.

"Although the night was filled with laughs and fun….. I have some news for you guys." He says standing up and pacing in front of the fireplace.

I sit straight up in my chair. Could something have happened to mom or dad? Maybe they lost a limb that they didn't write us about? It has been two months since they got the last letter. What if they were attacked and we weren't informed?

"This may be shocking but…." Grandpa says obviously unsure about what he is about to say. "Shelby, do you know a boy named Jackson Loon?"

I freeze. Why would the news deal with him?

"Y-Yes. Why do you ask?" I stammer over my words.

"Well, as you know we are currently at war. And although your parents look happy and worry free… something big is happening."

Sam slices the cake and hands out pieces. I am to engulfed with fear I refuse. Even Grandpa sets his piece down.

"That boy. Stay away from him." Grandpa looks around, looking for any officials outside. "He is not who he says he is. He is a danger."

A danger?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean? He seems fine… except for the whole mysterious side…." I shout.

Grandpa puts his fingers to his lips signaling me to be quiet. I do as I am told.

"I am not supposed to go into much detail. I just wanted to warn my grandchildren so if something were to happen…. They would be far from it."

"But why? I mean I already stay away from him. It's Shelby who you should be worried about. Sam asks.

"It's not like I follow him around or meet him in weird places. I just say hello to him every once in a while."

"Still. I am most concerned for you. He is dangerous. Please just stay away from him!" Grandpa shouts loudly.

We are all silent. Obviously Grandpa would know this. He is a head of the lab. He helped us become to water Core. He is the one who made the water process easier instead of having to use a giant polluting machine like they did back then.

"S-So what should I do?" I ask.

"I have no idea. I felt I needed to tell you to keep you safe. He is dangerous. He has so much power… I wish I could tell you both." Grandpa says.

"I never trusted him for a minute!" Sam shouts.

"I have another thing to tell you."

We all sit on the edge of are chairs to listen to the news. What else could he possibly have to say?

"The sport sign ups. Don't try hard."

"B-But I always try hard to get on the teams!" I shout.

"No. Not this year. Scientist from each Core worked hard for about three years to conduct the perfect tests."

"Tests? What kind?" Sam asks. Grandpa looks to the ground.

"I wish I could tell you. It would be so much easier. But to protect myself and you two…. I warn you."

Grandpa sits down and grabs his cake. He takes one bite and know his serious tone is floating around the room. Pressing down on my shoulders. What should I do? Become the laughing stock of the school for coming in last?

"Do not tell anyone. Not even those you care about. They will only be the ones hurt in the end." Grandpa says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Why? If it's a danger to be around Jackson and try extra hard out the sports, shouldn't we save them?" Sam says longingly.

"The people observing will know something is up. Perform tests on each student and end up sending them to do something horrible.?"

Sam sits down as he stares at his cake, untouched.

After about an hour or so Grandpa and Grandma get ready to leave. Sam helps Grandpa take containers of leftovers to the T.U.P. Teleporting You Places. Stupid name, I know. They didn't want our world to end up polluted and economically unstable like our last one.

Grandma bends down a little to meet me at eye level.

"Take care Shelby. Be a good girl for Sam. The last thing he needs to worry about is you when he has so much on his plate." Grandma says.

"I will. Good-bye." I say hugging her and waving as the T.U.P lights up and they disappear.

I run upstairs and look at myself in the mirror. My hair has lost its body from the intensity of the night.

"Shelby? Do you want any cake before I put it away?" Sam calls up to me.

I sit there silent for a moment wanting to block out the world. Sam takes my silence as a no and I hear him walk to his room next door. I flop in the bed and sigh. Why do I have to be trusted with this Kind-of-secret? Not only is the world at war but I can't trust anyone anymore. I was so close to coming back. Now all I can think is how many secrets are behind those white doors of the houses around me.

Sleep soon comes to encase me in dreams but all I have is nightmares. Nightmares of my parents, Sam and Ian, and Jackson. In each dream they betrayed me. I wake up early but remember its Saturday. I take a shower anyways since today is sport sign-ups. We can pick any sport we want to do once the winter months are over. We are famous for our water games. Most of the hot-shots at school always go for those. I am not into water even though I live in the water Core. I prefer land. Stable and safe.

I realize I have had the water running a long time and start to wash my hair. The sweet smelling bubbles wash down the drain as I wrap up my hair. I put my sleeping clothes back on and sit in bed. I am tired but don't feel sleepy. I decide to watch what ever is on T.V and slowly drift back to sleep.

Sam comes rushing down the stairs while holding a piece of toast in his mouth. I rub my eyes confused until I remember today is sport activity sign-up. I scramble to my feet and run upstairs, change out of my Pjs, and brush my hair. I get down to the front door as Sam shouts at me.

"Hurry! If were late the good things will be taken!"

"I'm coming!"

We hurry up at a jog to the school. I see a moving van in a house a few blocks from mine. I stop and stare.

"Shelby! If you don't come now you'll be stuck with pee-wee kickball!"

"Hold on! Why don't we go see if there are any new people in that house?" I say, pointing at the white, two story house with a beautiful apple tree out front.

"Fine. You can! I'm going." With that, he walks off towards the school, finishing his bite of toast.

I walk up the path to the porch and see an old man sitting on a rocking chair. I hear a lot of commotion in the house. Then, a boy, looks to be my age, runs out the front door.

"Bye Mom, Grandpa-ahhhh!" He says as he runs into me.

I open my eyes to find I'm on the grass as he lay on top of me. The boy blushes and quickly jumps off. He holds out a hand to help me up. I distrust his kindness for a few seconds but grab it as he pulls me up off the ground.

"I-I-I'm very sorry. I-I just have to get to sport sign-ups! I need to do my best so I'll be picked!"

"For what?" I say.

I see his grandfather give a stern look at his grandson and suddenly the boy starts to laugh nervously.

"For uh….. The teams! Duh! I really want to be the uh….. MVP?"

"Oh. Okay?"

"Names Jesse Ace. Nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me." he says ready to book for the school. I grab the sleeve of his arm and hold him back.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Quickly."

I drag him to the porch next to his grandfather. He looks about 80 with a seemingly low amount of wrinkles.

"My grandfather works for the science community…. Lets just say trying your best at the sports thing isn't a good idea."

"I know. My grandfather works in the science area. Does it have to do with….. _time travel_?"

"Time Travel" runs through my head. It feels thick over the air. I feel Jesse's grandfather looking closely at me with his dark brown eyes. What is he talking about? But, Jesse's sweet voice brings me back out of my thoughts.

"Hello? Are you okay? I don't mean to be rude but I didn't catch your name." he says kindly. I peer into his bright blue eyes. Much more welcoming than the brown ones staring at me behind my back.

"S-Shelby. Shelby Gaddiel…." I croak.

Jesse's grandfather just nods his head and sits back in his chair. The late bell rings and it is extremely loud.

"Oh no! We've got to go! Bye grandpa!" Jesses says grabbing my hand and dragging me. We reach the side walk as Jesse slows down and points to the apple tree, bare without it's leaves. "The apples on the tree are the best in summer." With that he runs for force toward the school.

I struggle to keep up. Surprising since I'm very fast. Lately lots of people are faster than me. First Jackson then Jesse. Who's next? Ian? We reach the school and get inside just as the second late bell rings.

"Wow. You're a good runner." Jesse says.

"Your not so bad yourself." I say trying to breath steadily.

I see Jesse's smile and notice his teeth are perfectly white. Only Tope people have such white teeth. I turn around to prevent from blushing. When I look back he's gone. I continue to walk around with no sign of him and no Jackson. At least I won't have to worry about possibly dying or being blown to bits. Why couldn't Grandpa tell me what danger I'd be in?

"Hey Gaddiel!" I hear someone shout. I look over to see Collin, the jock. He tries to beat me at everything. He is much stronger than me but I'm just a tiny bit faster than him.

"What do you want Collin?" I ask annoyed.

"Duh! You tryin out for track?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just want to watch you cry when I bet you!"

"How many times have I told you! I am, and always will be, faster then you."

"What ever. You except my challenge? I'll even give some handicap points to start with."

"Fine. You can keep your stupid points. You'll need them!"

"You know its more than that wimpy running!"

"Of course! I can beat you any time!"

"Oh yeah? As soon as the booth clears out I'll take you down!"

Collin walks off and I walk the other way feeling confident. Then I remember what Grandfather said. As I walk feeling sad and irresponsible I bump into a man. He looks sober but has a slight smell of liquor on him. He looks down at me and smiles. I cough at the vapor that surrounds me.

"Hey there. You enjoying the sports?" he says not looking me in the eye.

"Uh yeah. You know. No drinking on school grounds." I say. He looks at me with an annoyed expression and I know is not my place to step in. The man looks about 20 with brown shaggy hair, not combed in god only knows, green eyes, and he looks a little strong, just a little. The man pushes past me and moves from stand to stand. I walk around as the gym starts to die down. I look over at the track and field stand almost every second hoping Collin had to leave for some weird reason. Maybe I should just leave….. As I start to walk to the door people walk up the me and push me toward the booth.

"Where are you going Shelby? You have to beat Collin!" one person says.

"He's making rumors about you!" another person says.

I walk up and see him standing there. I notice out of the corner of my eye. Jesse's brown hair in the crowd. The only brown in a sea of blonde.

I step up to Collin and within an hour, we have done almost every track and field thing there. Except for running. Collin looks to be out of breath but heads to the starting line.

"The score is tied! The one who wins the 100 m dash is the winner!" someone shouts.

I get in position forgetting about Grandpa and his warning. All I'm thinking of is beating Collin. The gun sounds and I'm off. I use all my energy but Collin isn't far behind. I see him slowing down.

"You getting tired?" I shout back. He speeds up and I panic and start to stumble.

"Nope. Looks like you are!" He pulls ahead with only about 10 meters left. I push all my energy and run across the finish line with meters to spare.

People start to cheer as I grab a bottle of water and gulp it down quickly. I see the man I bumped into earlier write things down and walk over.

"Good job kid. I was betting on Collin. But I see bright things in your future….' He waves me away and walks off.

I see Sam and Ian walking out of the second building while Jesse is behind me. Sam's face turns serious and he races towards me.

"Who's this?" he says trying to speak calmly. I pull away and introduce him.

"This is Jesse. He's the one who moved in and you didn't want to come."

Sam gives me a dirty look and I smile at him. I introduce Ian too after a series of coughing.

"Well….. Its nice to meet you both. I hope to uh… see you guys around." Jesse says, heading to his house.

We drop Ian off at his house as Sam and I head to ours. I know he wants to ask me about the sport sign-ups but he doesn't. The silence kills me. It is less bearable than him actually asking. We get to the front of the house and Sam unlocks the door. He walks right into the kitchen and washes his hands. I walk right into the living room and watch the junk Tope people think is entertaining. Its just some show about people trying to fit in shapes cut out in Styrofoam. How interesting is this?

For the next hour, Sam says nothing. Its so quiet I can hear his breaths. I try to be interested in the new soap opera, but I can't. Dinner gets finished and I help by setting the table. I wonder if he knows what happened…..

"How did the sign-ups go? Get anything good?" He asks in a kind voice as he serves me a few spoonfuls of mac-and-chesse.

"Uh….. Good. How about yours?"

"I didn't show off to much so I think I'm at least good for wrestling or the smaller parts of track. And you?"

I sit silent. Unsure how to say this or how he'll react. I'm sure he'll be devastated when he finds out his little sister forgot Grandpa's warning and put her life in danger all by herself in a matter of like an hour.

"You there Shelby?" Sam says, interrupting my thoughts. I must have been silent for too long since he knows. "You showed off. Didn't you?"

"Uh…..'

"Didn't you?" his voice more stern and starting to rise.

"Yes! I'm sorry! I had to! Collin was telling people rumors about how I was stupid and weak!"

"So? You could have ignored him!"

"And look like a weakling! Dad wouldn't have told me to do that! He'd tell me to do my best!"

"Well Dads not here! I'm in charge!"

I open my eyes wide. Sam has never said anything like that. Never gotten mad at me. Not when I broke the vase in the hall, or accidentally let the neighbors dog out of their backyard. He would never bring up Dad or Mom unless it was a kind thing. I run upstairs. Tears spilling out and running down my face. Dad will always be here. He will come back.

I wake up and my face is stuck to the pillow with dried tears. My face is sweaty, red, and puffy. I look like a mess. I hop in the shower and get dressed. 7 A.M on a Sunday morning. The smell of my favorite breakfast comes upstairs. Blueberry pancakes with honey. I walk downstairs to see Sam cooking and someone next to him, watching intently. Jesse.

"Hey." I say quietly, hoping my shower washed away my tears.

"Hey." Sam says after a long pause.

"What's he doing here?"

"Oh. I was told we had to be together this morning for an important assignment. I have no idea-" Jesse says as Sam slams the spatula on the counter.

"I'm sure its about what Grandpa told us." Sam says.

"Jesse know about the warning. Just a little more….. Detailed…."

"Yeah?" he says.

"He won't tell anyone."

Jesse puts three pancakes on my plate and drizzles honey on top. I take a bite and can't help but smile.

"Glad you like them." Sam says smiling.

I know he still remembers last night. I must have really upset him. I can't say anything now with Jesse here. Why couldn't Sam try hard? He could have knew what I was thinking or at least back me up if Grandpa found out.

A knock at the door jumps me back to reality. Sam quickly opens it as General Isaac walk in, Grandfather, and the man I met yesterday walk in. I can still smell the faintness of the liquor.

"Shelby, Jesse. Come with me." Isaac says while guiding Jesse out of the house. Grandfather leads me to the back of my house and into my room. "It will only be a minute General." Grandpa says.

I sit on my bed. Unsure of what's going one. Grandfather says nothing. He comes over and pats me on the back.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry Grandpa!" I scream thought tears and a croaked voice.

"It's okay. I'm actually kind of glad. I can trust you."

"With what? I thought you'd be mad I actually did my best. What do you mean trust?".

"you will know very soon. Please go with General Isaac today. don't worry. You'll be back by dinner." Grandpa kisses my forehead and pulls out the angel from my jewelry box.

"Take this with you." he says as he unlatches the angels wings."

I stare at the contents. A shiny purple pill.

"W-What's this?"

"Do you remember the song? The one your mother sang?"

I concentrate very hard to remember.

_Someday, we will live in peace_

_Someday, we will live with love._

_Whenever you need a friend,_

_Unlock the way to my heart,_

_And be safe forever…_

The melody begins to become cloudy and I hum what I know. Grandfather smiles and hugs me tightly.

"I taught her the song. I'm glad you can remember the most important part."

"But what does it do?"

"Um.. Mr. Gaddiel? It's time to go."

"Okay. Come on Shelby. Time's wasting." he says leading me down the hallway.

I get one last look at him and Sam until I am being pushed forward by the sober yet drunk man. He looks down at me, for only a brief second. I see Jesse outside his house. We get pushed into an actual vehicle. Must be a fancy water running one.

"Please. Follow me to where you will take breaks today." says General Isaac.

I follow him until we reach two doors, side by side. One labeled "Boy" and the other "Girl".

"You will be staying here until we call you first as a group, then individually." General Isaac says.

I look over at Jesse and he gives me a reassuring smile. I open the door and see two other girls sitting on cots.

"Hey. Shelby, right?" the one with curly hair says. I nod and see a small girl standing next to the window. She looks like she is in first grade.

"I'm not in first grade you know." she says almost inaudible.

"Oh. Um….I….."

"I'm in your grade. You haven't seen me around? We go to the same school too! Just cause I'm short…."

The girl with the curly hair crosses her arms and turns to the wall, hugging a pillow.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was thinking-"

"No. It's fine. I get it all the time. I just come from a line of small people." she goes back to staring out the window as the sun rises a little more. I sit on one of the cots and play with my hair. It feels like hours before the door starts to open. I am hopeful that it might be General Isaac but instead comes the drunken mad actually holding a wine bottle, half empty.

"Hello ladies!" he blurts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Curly asks.

"Eh?"

"Obviously he's been drinking! can't you smell it?" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Obviously? I had…." he puts the wine bottle under his armpit and starts to count with his fingers.

"I'm guessing more than one gulp."

"You guessed right missy!" he stumbles over and breathes the heavy red wine on me. I shove him away as he lands on a cot.

"I'll be back. I'm guessing the guys will be better at taking jokes." he stumbles out of the room as I see him take a swig of wine and slam the door behind him.

"What a creep." says the little one.

I nod and walk over to her. I stare out t the same scenery she had been looking at all morning. It's a beautiful scene of the woods. The lush pine trees, covered in snow. A deer walking by and the birds flying back and forth, from branch to branch.

"My names Shelby Gaddiel. What's yours?"

"Britta. Leave it at that."

"Okay. Do you know why were here?"

"Nope. I was just called here today. Do you know who that drunk was?"

"Nope. Doesn't have an affect if I ever know him."

The door swings open and in walks General Isaac. "Come with me ladies." he says. Britta, Curly, and I follow him as the three other guys join us. There's Jesse, a guy with light blonde hair, and a guy with glasses. The drunk is no where to be found. Probably vomited everywhere and was sent to a doctor to see he had alcohol poisoning.

"Welcome. As you see before you is a series of physical tests. Please try as many as you want and have fun. Pay no attention to the group that may or may not come in to observe you." General Isaac says as he shuts the door behind us.

"Where to begin!" one of the other guys shouts. He looks very strong and his light hair matches the blonde stereo type of his blue eyes.

"I'm going over to this!" curly shouts, running toward the rock wall. Britta, Jesse, and I stand still. I have no idea what to do. No body has walked in yet so I guess it's okay. I look over my shoulder to see a small guy with glasses. He doesn't particularly look strong or physically active. I underestimated him. He goes over to the javelin throw and chucks the stick about as far as I can shoot an arrow. That's far.

"Just gonna stand here?" Jesse says looking at me. I hold out my hand as a sign of trust and we walk over to the track. He gives me a smile of approval and we run around a few times. I see Britta pick up one of the guns and shoot down three of the targets with a single bullet. Great shooter for such a small person. Everyone here has something to contribute. Curly can climb the whole rock wall in under a minute and half, Britta can get an accurate shoot every time, glasses kid can throw almost 50 yards, and the strong guy can lift 400 pounds. All I can do is run and shot an arrow. What use do I have to these people? I notice Jesse out of the corner of my eye, doing something I would never thought he'd do in a million years. Archery.

"Wow. Where did you learn to do that?" I ask just trying to string my first arrow.

"It's easy. I just kinda picked it up a few years back…." he says hitting another dummy right between the eyes. Could've used him as back-up when Ian went to check the traps.

The door swings open and in comes a group of officials. They roam around the gym watching everyone do their thing. Jesse and I move on to the track and field stuff. I take charge of it. I run, jump hurdles, and do it all quick as possible. The Officials nod at me and begin to file out of the gym. What ever the nod means couldn't possibly be as meaningful as the ones given to Jesse and Britta.

"I think I did pretty good." Jesse says gulping down a bottle of water.

"Pretty good? You shoot those targets dead center each time!"

"Yeah but it's not compared to Britta's gun shots. I'm sure what ever they want us to do will be more revolved around guns." Jesse says.

"Thanks. Good job to you too Shelby. Never seen someone split an arrow right down the middle! " Britta says smiling for the first time since I met her. She's referring to the training. I didn't notice Jesse had shot, so I shot. I split his arrow in half since I had aimed in the exact same spot.

When we get back to the rooms curly and strong guy are missing.

"You know the "strong guy" has a name. So does glasses kid." Jesse says. Turns out glasses kid is Gregory and strong guy is Rohan.

"I wonder where they went. Maybe they got lost." Britta says taking sips of her water.

"Doubt it. It's pretty straight forward." Jesse says.

"Yeah. Maybe their doing there individual tests." I say.

"Or making-out. They go to the same school and both are in that class of 'Annoying football player and bubbly cheerleader'".

"Wow. You always categorize people. But I sometimes do it too."

"It's fun! Like he looks like a 'jump to conclusions' kind of guy," Britta says pointing to a man dressed in camouflage.

Just as we walk past him an other man walks up and says that the testers are running late. The man bursts out in a fit of anger and yells at him.

"Wow. Your good."

"I know!"

We walk back to the room and see curly girl there swinging her feet on the edge of a cot. She smiles at us and walks over. I see a slight bounce in her step.

"Guess what!"

"Um….. What?" Britta and I say at the same time.

"The tester say I have a promising role on the team!"

"For what?"

"They didn't tell me. But they told me to send…. Uh… you," she says pointing at Britta.

"Thanks."

Britta walks out of the room and meets Gregory. They walk side-by-side as two men guide them out of sight. Two other men come in and guide Curly out. Now I sit in the hospital looking room, and wait. The drunk walks in and looks somewhat sober.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. Lose the attitude, babe"

"Whatever. And Don't call me 'Babe'"

"Where are the other two?"

"Testing."

"Okay."

He starts to walk out the door but I stop him. "What's your name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Just tell me."

"Names Flint Varner."

"Shelby Gaddiel…."

"I already know."

"What did you want?"

As I see him about to speak the same men who took Curly away come to the door. "Ms. Gaddiel. Please follow us." I get up off the cot and walk past Flint. He smiles at me. "Good luck kid." At least he's one less person that has to be on the list of people I don't like.

I get out in the hall and see Jesse waiting. He smiles at me. "Hey. You ready?"

"I think. Not really sure what for." He reaches down and holds out his hand. I look up at his face and look in his eyes. They look sincere. One of the men pushes us forward and my hand falls into his.

"Sorry." I say pushing a loose strand of hair from my face. "No problem."

The doors look like all the others. Big, gray, with one window on the left door. They have a faint creaking when I push one open. The men are gone and we are standing in another gym. Men dressed in official uniforms, white with black boots, and a couple generals. I see a few things thrown around and some dummies with gun shots in them. Britta.

"Please. Show us what you can do by your self. Then together." Jesse and I just stand there, unsure where or what to start with. "Go. Just pick up what ever you want."

I start to run and Jesse starts to shoot. After a few laps I walk over and string a bow. I am able to string it quickly. I shoot and the arrow reaches the dummy behind it. I see them write a few notes and what not. After a few hours, we are able to leave. My legs hurt and I am hungry. They never even fed me lunch! I got here at 7 in the morning and now its 5 in the afternoon.

"Man! I'm starving. You wanna stop and get something?" Jesse asks.

"Sure."

We get in the back of the water-car and they drop us off at the front of our run down neighborhood. We walk down a few blocks until we reach a small store with Annie Mooncrest out front. Her grandfather, Otto Mooncrest, owns the local bar while her grandma, Cordelia Mooncrest, cooks stews for the poor people in town. I am okay with Annie. We talk when I come down for something. She even gives me herbs for my brother to use.

"Hey Shelby. Thought I wouldn't be seeing a lot of you cause of the winter." she says.

"I can always find something to trade."

"I have some more herbs for your brother by the way."

"Thanks but I have nothing to give you for it."

"Take them anyways. I have a lot."

I nod my head and follow her inside. She puts them in a bag and writes a few notes on paper. "Tell Sam these are some tips to cooking with these, okay?" she asks. I nod again smiling. "See you around!" she shouts as I walk out. I walk toward the smell of the stew and see a hot bowl sitting next to Jesse.

"Got you a bowl. Hope you don't mind."

"It's fine." I take a seat next to him and slurp up a spoonful.

"Used that wild turkey in it." Cordelia says.

"Tastes great!" I say eating another five spoonfuls in under a minute.

She clears the bowls as I lean back and sigh. The sky looks slightly gray. No snow. Only a thin layer on the ground.

"We should get home." Jesse says. I nod and wave bye to Annie and Cordelia. "That was great. Who new that turkey could last so long." I say. The herbs are attached to my pouch at my side. We reach Jesse's house first so I wave good-bye to him as he walks into the small house. Through the window, I can see his grandpa and mom talking quickly. I walk down the rest of the block until I reach my house. The light is on. I just barley make it through the door when Sam rushes up to me a hugs me tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up the next day and sigh. Monday. Nothing going on. The weekend had gone by so fast. Good thing we had no homework. I get out of bed and slowly walk to the shower. I fall in a daze of the thoughts running through my head. I have to face Jackson today. Jesse will be here too. What class will he be in? I have a 50/50 chance of him not being in my class. Only two teachers.

"Shelby!" I hear. It snaps me out of my daze. I shut off the water and get dressed. Green shirt with jeans. Ordinary.

I run to the kitchen and see Ian, sitting on a chair with his bow. "Hey Shelly." he says with a smirk. I scowl at him. That's my nickname. He called me that the first time we meet. I guess that helped with the whole "hating him" thing. But I see his hunting boots on. "You better change. If anyone of the official saw you in that. You bet you'd be punished."

"Why? There just boots."

"I mean the bow. No weapons right?" Ian laughs and throws the bow on his back. "Be back." he says.

Sam sets a small handful of berries and nuts on the table. I eat them and wash my hands. Berry juice. I take a few nuts and slide them into the bag. I set them next to my sack and slide on my boots. Sam walks out with a bag and we go out the front door.

"Remember what Grandpa said. Jackson." he says.

"I know!"

We take a left instead of a right. I wonder where we're going. School is on the right. "Where are we going?" I ask, tugging his sleeve.

"You don't have to come. I'm just going to the store….. Real quick….."

"Oh. Okay." I say walking back. I see Jesse walking down the street with a bruise less Jackson. "Hey Shelby. Do you know Jackson? I ran into him when I was uh…. Running out of the house again."

I grab Jesse by the arm and pull him slightly away from Jackson. "Hey Jesse. Friend of mine!" I shout awkwardly giving him a side hug. He and Jackson look creeped out so I back off. I laugh a little nervously. "Well we better get going or were going to be late." Jackson says walking past Jesse and me. I hurry up and run with Jesse right behind me.

We get to the school and I slide into my seat. Jackson sits down on the other side of the room. Mrs. Titus isn't here yet so everyone just sits around and talks, even after the late bell. Rosalie isn't here today. Wonder why. I just sit and stare out the window.

The door slides open and in she walks with someone behind her. Jesse. Of course. With a 50/50 chance he still gets put in my class. Probably because of the whole mission thing which I still have no idea about!

"Hello class! We have a new student. He just recently moved into the neighborhood. Please welcome him." Jesse steps forward as he is about to speak I jump up. "Jesse!" I shout while pointing at him. Everyone looks at me and I feel so embarrassed. Jesse just laughs at me.

"Well Shelby. I'm glad you know him but why don't we let him introduce himself to the others who don't." Mrs. Titus says.

I slide down in my seat and cover my face with my arm. "It's okay Mrs. Titus. We're just really good friends." Jesse says laughing. I scowl at him. "My name is Jesse Pryder."

I never knew his last name until now. Wow. Some friend I am. Mrs. Titus sits him down in the empty seat behind me. Of course. "Looks like were neighbors in school too." He says smiling at me as if he knows the annoyance I have inside me. He just sits behind me as the lesson starts.

It feels like forever until the bell for lunch rings. I jump out of my seat and run for my locker. Mrs. Titus grabs my arm before I can make a run for it.

"Someone is waiting for you at the front gates of the school. Please hurry." she says. Jesse walks up to me and offers his usual hand of comfort. I grab it as a force of habit. I grab my jacket from my locker and head outside. Gregory and Britta are standing by the gates.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Mr. Simon told us we were needed by the gates." Gregory says.

"Same. Mrs. Titus told us to come too." Jesse adds.

"We've been standing in the cold for about 5 minutes!" Britta shouts. Just then, a small white car pulls up. He unlocks the door and tells us to get in. The inside is much bigger than it looks outside. It holds all four of us plus two of the officials from the lab.

"Why did you call us here?" Britta barks.

"You'll see. We have to make a quick stop."

We pull up to another school and see Curly and Rohan standing out front. All of us from yesterday are gathered back again. We drive a little farther out until we reach the lab. Well the gym/training center area we were yesterday. "Get out now please." a man says as the door is opened. We walk into the building, past the gym, and into a conference room. We take a seat. I sit next to Jesse, still clutching his hand. It looks like its turning purple but he doesn't say anything.

"I hope you are aware of why you're here." a voice says. The chair at the top of the large table spins around revealing a strong looking male. His booming voice rings in my ears.

"I guess no one told you." he sighs. He seems like a fun guy. Not as serious as the other staff here, which is good. He ruffles his blonde hair. "This is about your mission. The one we tested you for yesterday. We've come to a conclusion. We will tell you about it. Please, this mission is an order, not an option. You must perform whatever part your assigned."

We nod. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Flint squeeze through the door. Sober.

"As you know, we would like to very much earn our independence from Tope. As well as freeing or Core brethren." We nod again. "You six are powerful. At the sport sign-ups we were watching for the strongest. You were chosen." He gets up out of the chair revealing himself as a tall man. About six and a half inches. He walks out the door and leads us down a series of hallways. He places his hand against a scanner and the door opens.

"Wow! Its all shiny!" Curly shouts.

"And sound proof." the tall man says. We look around in amazement until a very pretty blonde woman comes running up.

"Director Indigo! Hurry! There's a problem!" she shouts. As she is running towards us a huge explosion happens followed by smoke. Were all thrown backwards against the metal doors that we came through. I can't see a thing. I see smoke and the panic in the voices and screams of the others. The explosion was really loud too. My ears are ringing now. Good thing it's sound proof. I'm sure if the people of Hoi heard the explosion, it would be chaos.

Jesse walks in front of me and I can tell he's screaming. I can just barely hear him though. I see he is yelling my name. It gets louder and louder until the commotion is unbearably loud. I feel someone grab my hand. I look up and see Jesse.

"Come on!" he screams.

The doors don't open because of the explosion. A red siren is going off and now that I can hear, it is annoying. We run into a room that kind of blocks the sounds.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah…" He twinges as he tries to stand up. I sit him down as I try to reach for a light switch.

"What happened. Your obviously not okay."

"The blast just threw my against the door. And my ear hurts a little." I smile at him. "Me too." I grab his hand and clutch it. I look around and see were in the weapons storage room.

"We should go. Re-group with the others." Jesse says.

"Are you sure? Your hurt!" He shakes his head and stands up. "Lets move." I grab some arrows and shove a bow into Jesse's hand. He looks at me confused. "Some one could have caused this."

"Yeah. Or it could be an accident." I run out of the room and into the smoke. Jesse trails behind. I can hear the panic growing as we walk toward the smoke. I hold out my sleeve over my arm and tell Jesse to do the same. We walk past a bunch of scientist working quickly to get things under control.

"Where is the machine!" I scream.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" the man shouts back. Another one points to closed doors and I nod at him in approval. He hands Jesse and I gas masks and we push forward. I can barley make out what they say. But I think it was, "Don't worry. There the ones."

I pry open the doors with my hands and bow. A huge cloud of smoke puffs out at us. We talk a step back and wave it away before we proceed. I push through and as Jesse pulls me back. He points out and as my face adjusts to the smoke, I see a figure busy at work.

"Stop! You have no where to go!" I shout holding up my bow. The figure makes a laugh as the portal lights up into a swirl of purple and white. I prepare to let go.

"Don't you dare move!" Jesse shouts. The man gives us a quick glance as we both let go of our arrows. They are the slightest second late. I hear Jesse curse under his breath. The portal flashes and goes dark. "Get out of there!" I hear in my ear. Must be a communicator. Jesse grabs my arm as we run out and to the front door, pried open. Flint is standing there in a mask shouting towards us. We run.

"Is everyone out?" he asks.

"Just some scientists." We say panting. He swears and runs in to try and get them. The woman comes and leads us out and up. She sticks us in a room with Britta, Gregory, Rohan, and curly.

"Hey! Where did you guys go! We looked for you but we couldn't find you! We had to be evacuated," Britta says running up and grabbing my hand.

"Oh we…." Jesse nudges me and I know I shouldn't say anything. "We just were dazed and accidentally wandered off."

We sit around until the blonde woman walks in pushing a cart. "Please stay put. I have brought food and drinks. Please feel free to play or watch the T.V. We are trying to find out what happened." she says leaving the cart and walking out. Rohan, Gregory, Britta, and curly all walk up and grab some snacks. I sit down on a couch trying to get everything I saw up to date.

I know there was an explosion. I know the figure I saw was a man. The portal, the time machine. I guess I don't know as much as I thought… Still. Some is better than none.

"I'm going to walk around. I'll be back." Jesse says. He gets up with his bow clenched tightly in his hand.

"Where are you going? The lady told us to stay here." I say.

"For answers." He whispers. I nod. I want answers too. "Let me come with you." I whisper. He nods at me. The others sit down and watch T.V. The perfect chance to sneak. I have my bow and swiftly walk out to the hall. We jump behind walls when officials walk down the hall.

"I guess the transfer will have to wait." I over hear a lab worker say as they walk down the hall. Jesse doesn't her them so he is about to walk around the corner. I pull him back hard. I hit the wall holding him on me. I blush. The men walk by us and I let out a sigh. "You gonna let go?" Jesse asks smirking since I'm still holding him. I quickly step away and around the corner.

"Over here." Jesse whispers, pointing towards the conference room. There's a crack in the door.

"What a strange turn of events." the leader says.

"Sir, this is a serious matter. Some scientists… saw a man head into the room with the machine. This could be extremely bad." I hear Flint say. When has he ever been serious about anything?

"What will Suecra say when the machine and travelers don't show up on Saturday?" I hear another man say.

"We can mange."

"I'm serious sir! How can we hope for the best when everything is ruined!"

"Then we'll have the S.C.I team work with you. Right?"

"I guess….."

"And we'll have to leave as soon as possible."

"What about the travelers? We were leaving them another month."

"No. We must contact Suecra. Tell them what happened. We must push the mission forward." The leader stands up and walks past Flint. "Get the ready before Saturday. Kay?" Flint nods.

"Sir. Are you sure? They have lives. What are we to tell everyone. Their friends, their teachers?"

"I will mange that. Please! Do you want to go back to the 'Dead Days'?"

"No sir. I will alert the kids now."

"No." the leader grabs the man. "Let flint do it."

"Yes sir."

The Leader makes his way to the door. Jesse and I scramble to our feet and run as fast as we can. We sprint down the hallway, making the sharpest of turns. I push the door open to see no one is there. "Where did they go?" I say out loud.

"We came to collect them just a few moments ago. They said you had gone to the bathroom. Come with us." We follow them back the way we ran. But past the conference room. We walk to a little room. It has just enough chairs for us, one dim light bulb, a desk, and a dry-erase board on the wall.

"Welcome. I hope you aren't still shaken up from the blast." The Leader says. We shake our heads.

"Good. My name is Director James Indigo. I am conducting this Mission. Please call me Director Indigo." We nod again. I see Flint in the back of the room, scared.

"This mission has been top secret for almost three years. We are ready to now put it into motion. Based on your tests, you have been put into teams. The S.C.I team, the stampede team, and." he pauses. "Flint. Why don't you say."

Flint gets off the wall and walks over. "The Time Team."

"Good. Good. Why not say the teams?" I see Indigo give Flint a sly smile. Flint sighs before he begins. "On the S.C.I team is, Britta and Gregory. You two will keep tabs on the Time Team and help them in any way you can. You will also help the scientists"

Britta and I exchange looks. She's almost safe. Flint starts to speak. "Next, the Stampede team will be the back-ups. They stay in Suecra and give advice, tools, and help the Time Team when faced with an emergency. Rohan and Nikki, your that team."

I'm on the edge of my seat. I'm the Time Team. Unless I sucked and they won't take me. Flint takes a deep breath. "Jesse. Shelby. You're the Time Team." he sighs. Not good. "you two will be… Going back in time."

_Going back in time._ What could that mean? Why would I have to go back in time? What for? I start to sweat. Sam, Grandma and Grandpa, Mom and Dad. How could I be so inconsiderate! Grandpa knew! I disobeyed his warning of me not being the best. I clench my chair to hold in my anger.

"You are excused. Those three will take you to your new rooms and explain more." I stare up at Flint, a scientists, and a girl dressed in a camo-tank top and pants.

"Your with me kid." Flint says pointing at me. I get up and walk over. Jesse follows. The short hallway seems much bigger now. It looks as if it's growing. Bigger and Bigger. And I feel like its becoming swirly. I fall against the wall. I'm dizzy.

"Shelby?" Flint says running to me. I hear my name being called but I can't make out the words to speak. Flint lifts me up and carries me. I pass out with my head slung back on his arm.

I wake up in my room. My small little safe room. It was a dream. Crazy, but a dream. I try to sit up but the room spins. I can deal with that. I can't shake the feeling of the dream. It was so vivid. Whatever. I slowly inch my way out of bed, then to the bathroom. I splash cold water on my face. Better. I walk to the front of my house and feel a slight warmth from a fire. I walk out and see it's not Sam. Flint and Jesse.

"Hey sleepy-head." Flint says with a smirk.

"Hey?" I say back confused.

"Glad your okay." Jesse says walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah…"

"Now. You ready to get down to business?" Flint asks. I nod. Must've not been a dream….. "Listen and listen good." Jesse hands me a cup of hot chocolate. "Found the mix in the back of the cupboard." Jesse says in an apologetic voice. I nod again. I clutch the cup as if it were my life.

"As I was saying before. You are the Time Team." he begins. "This means you will go back in time to prevent… well this future. A time warp was created back in the year 2010. Scientist created a strong body of energy to with stand the pressures of time travel."

"Then how are we supposed to with stand it?" Jesse asks, interrupting.

"We are evolved. Why else did you think we have such extreme sports?" I admit. Some of the sports were pretty extreme. I never noticed before. We have skydiving, wind-surfing, and hang-gliding. I tried wind-surfing once. It was fun but track and archery are good for me.

"What do mean by evolved? How so?"

"We can withstand much more. You should barley feel a thing going back."

"When? When will we leave?" I shout.

"Uh….. Well….."

"Tell me! Soon right?"

"Well….. Yes." Flint gets up and walks over to me. He puts his hand on my shoulder but I smack it away. "Why?"

"I know why." Jesse says. Flint looks surprised at him. "You really think?"

"Yeah. It has to do with the figure Shelby and I saw by the portal."

The room is tense and silent. It is weighing me down. I just look at the crackling fire until Flint starts to speak. "Yes. I thought you saw. I don't want to go into much detail. We are being monitored."

"Yes. I know."

I am still quiet. Not moving or motivated to move. I slump down in a chair as Flint grabs his jacket. "I'll come get you guys this Saturday at nine exactly! Don't be late." He walks out and shuts the door behind him. I set my hot chocolate down on the table and look at my reflection. It's different then it would have been just a few days ago.

"Um…. I'm going to get going now… See you." Jesse says.

"No. Wait." I say, getting up slowly. I grab his arm and hold it tight. "Don't go. Don't leave me. You're the only person I have left who I can trust and know will be with me." Instead of him looking confused, he smiles and hugs me. His warmth is pain against my cold skin.

"Don't worry. I'll always be here for you." I hear him say. He lifts my head up to kiss me. I begin to lean in when I hear the door knob twist. He backs away from abruptly and I step as far way from his as I can. The door opens and Sam walks in.

"Hey." He says taking off his jacket. His eyes quickly dart to Jesse. Sam looks him up and down then moves to the kitchen.

"You sure got home early. Usually I beat you home." He says. I laugh and walk to the kitchen with Jesse. "Yeah. Guess I'm just getting faster." I hear the door open again and see Ian. Panting.

"Dude! You could have waited for me!" He says. He looks over at Jesse and me. It looks s if Jesse is sweating a little. I feel extremely warmer than before. Ian shrugs stands behind Sam. I see him whisper something and Sam whisper back.

"Well. I should really get going…." Jesse says. "Okay. I'll walk you to the door." I say. Sam and Ian eye me until I turn the corner. I hand Jesse his gloves and zip up his jacket for him. "Stay warm." I say. He nods and chuckles. I open the front door for him and wave as he walks out.

"Who's your friend?" I hear Ian shout as he walks towards me. "Just… a guy…" I run to my room at the back of the house. He….. Wanted to kiss me…. And I wanted to kiss him back. I feel myself start to blush but push away the thought. I have no time to be thinking about dating. My entire life is about to be set back to zero.

"Shelby?" I hear Ian shout. "I'm coming! Just had to check something…." I shout back running out of my room.

"Sam, Ian. I need to talk to you about something." I say.

"What is it?" Sam asks in a sympathetic voice. I tell them to sit down and brace themselves for the story.

It takes about a half hour to tell them everything I believe I can tell them without getting in trouble by the government. Ian and Sam even add a few nods in but I know they have no idea.

"What the hell! Why would they make my little sister go!" Sam screams. Hopefully the neighbors didn't hear. "I am 15. Please. There is nothing you can do. I don't know a specific date but…. I know it will be soon. Flint will pick me up on Saturday to explain everything." Sam's fist clench and I see Ian get tense with anger.

"Who is this 'Flint' guy? Another government official with no feelings but his own?" He kinda hit the nail on the head. "No!" I shout. "Then who is this clown?" Ian says standing up.

"He does work for the government. He doesn't show it… but he cares. About me and…. Jesse."

"Yeah right. All the government wants is it there way. I don't even care if we win the war. Things won't change. I can tell you that." Ian says suddenly. Never has he had something that serious to say. Ever.

The room goes quiet. So quiet, I could hear a pin drop. I can't stand this silence anymore so I run for my bow. I run out the door with tears making there way over my face. I run and run until I reach my happy place. A place where quiet is good. The woods. I now no animals will come out to the shrilling sobs of a teenage girl. I know someone might find me and try to help. But I don't care. I just want out. Away from the controls.

"Shelby!" I hear Ian and Sam shouting. I dart into the woods and hid in a small rock cave. Their voices diminishing as they run farther and farther away.

I cry. Cry until no tears come out and only whimpers can be heard. My face is splotchy and I'm extremely warm, even out in the snow. I get up slowly and walk home. The lights one the houses are turned off so I am using the light of the moon.

"Shelby!" I hear a voice. The person runs up to me a squeezes me tightly. I see their face. Ian. He holds me close and he is freezing.

"Ian. Oh my gosh. Your so cold! We should get you home. Or at least to my house!"

"Y-Yeah. Y-You l-lead the w-way." He says. I can't help but laugh at him. He can cheer me up no matter what.

I wrap his arm around me as support and we walk as fast as he can go. He continues to make jokes about being frozen. "It's not funny. You could have died!" I say trying not to laugh. Without success. "Told you it was funny!"

The only thing surprising me is, he hasn't brought up my freaking out. Typical of him. He never brings things like that up. I'm almost glad he doesn't. I'd be embarrassed. I miss these days. We would hang out like this everyday in the woods after school or clubs. Ever since the whole "time travel" thing, I've missed him. A lot.

"Thanks for getting me to your house. I would have frozen to death if you hadn't found me!" I smile grabbing a blanket that was next to the fire. I wrap it around him and set him down on a chair. I grab what's left of my hot chocolate mix and begin boiling water. "Glad your back. Thought you'd run away." I hear Sam's voice. He is sitting in the kitchen, with an empty mug. "Here. You'll need this." He hands me the mug and I set it down.

Sam just sits there. After a few minutes, I can't stand it. "You want to ask me why I ran. So go ahead. Ask." He just gives a small chuckle and leans the chair back.

"I know why. We were making it a big deal. To you, it's not."

"That's not it at all."

"Well tell me. I am the closest family around."

"Okay. It's long."

"I've got time." He smiles at me and pats the seat next to him. I sit down and cross my legs.

"I _do_ think it's a big deal! I really do. I don't want to leave my family, but it can stop the war and have Mom and Dad back. I don't want to have my life re-set from zero, but it will benefit the lives of everyone in the Cores." I continue to babble on until the boiling tea kettle snaps me back. I hurriedly turned it off and mixed it with the powder. I brought it to Ian and wrapped another blanket around him. "I'll be right back." I tell him.

In the kitchen, Sam pours his own cup and adds the cinnamon grandma put with it. I smile. Just like old times. I can see so much of Dad in Sam. Strong, yet easygoing. Strict, yet the best person to make you feel better. I wonder if Sam see's any of Mom in me.

"Let's go keep Ian company." He leads me out and hands me my own cup. I nod at him and sit down next to Ian.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's morning on a Tuesday. This week seems to be moving as slow as a snail. Even with all the excitement. I don't want to face anyone. Not Jackson and especially not Jesse. Ever since last nights almost kiss I don't feel comfortable being with him. I can't avoid him forever though. We are going back in time together. Wait. Why am I thinking of it as an option?

I walk outside as the cold bites my nose. I walk quickly to school and get there early for a change. I see Britta standing at her locker. I walk over and greet her with a "Hey."

"Hey." She responds quietly.

"Tired?" I say yawning.

"Yeah. Long night at the lab…"

"Uh…yeah….same." We both laugh a little. I see Jesse walk in the front doors and say goodbye to Britta. I run to my classroom and sit down. I forget that Jesse does sit right behind me. He walks in and sits down. I try not to turn around but he talks to me.

"Hey." He says bluntly.

"Hey."

"About yesterday…."

"I know. I really wanted to kiss you too. I'm sorry." I say. He laughs.

"Oh. No. I'm not concerned about that right now. I was going to talk about the man we saw enter the portal but…" I smack his arm that was holding his head. "What was that for?"

"Just get on with your information!" I shout, blushing.

"Okay. I saw Greg in the hall today. Yesterday when they were working in the machine, they found some hair and a piece of torn cloth. They're running tests today."

"Is that all you know?"

"Greg felt the cloth, it's definitely from Tope."

"How would he know?"

"He has some from when trading went on in the Suecra. Its from his great-grandmother."

"Wow. That's cool."

"I know! Now we have a good lead. All we have to look for is snobbish like people with strange hair colors! Going back in time to find this person and fix the warp will be easy!" I hold my hand over his mouth. Luckily not to many people heard. He nods when I put a finger to my lips. I don't need anyone else to know.

"Okay class. Good morning. I have the list of sports that you will be participating in. I will post it at the end of the day and end of the year." Mrs. Titus says, waving the paper in her hand. The class sounds excited but I'm just sad. I have a feeling I won't get to experience summer.

"For the remaining days until Christmas I would like to take things easy. We can't just around doing nothing so I am assigning a project." The class groans. "It's okay. It just has to be a report and presentation of what your thankful for. Easy."

What I'm thankful for? Gosh not as _easy _as she says. No one in Hoi is really rich or has nice things. Not even the officials or government workers. I guess I am thankful for my family. Sam, Grandpa, Grandma, Mom, and Dad. They are all that matters to me. I hear the desks start to move and see everyone move and form groups. Jesse taps me on the shoulder as I see Jackson standing behind him.

"Is it okay if he sits with us today?" I nod. He smiles that mysterious smile of his.

I get out a piece of paper and begin a list. Jesse has half the page full. Jackson has nothing written but his name. I don't say anything. Not my business.

"Well, I've got a long list. I'll edit tonight probably." Jesse says packing his stuff.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll think of more on my way home."

"How's your list Jackson?" He is quiet. When he looks up, he quickly shoves his paper in his back-pack. "Good."

The day drags on from english to math and then history. I walk out of school with Rosalie's work as the white snow blinds me.

"Hey." I hear someone say. Jackson.

"Hey?"

"So. How's your list coming?"

"Good. I have a little but I guess I can figure out more."

"Y-Yeah… me too."

"I was just heading to Rosalie's house. Drop off the work she's missing from being sick and all."

"Cool. I'll come. Just to see if she's okay."

"Kay."

We walk down the side walk in silence. It gets a little awkward until we finally reach the house. "Here it is." He nods. I knock on the door and Rosalie's mom answers.

"Hello. What can I do for you Shelby… and friend." She gives a warm smile.

"I just wanted to make sure Rosalie is okay. I also have a gift for her. Work."

She chuckles. "Thanks hun. She just has a cold. Her fever is a little but I don't want to risk it."

I nod and wave bye as she shuts the door.

"She seems like a nice woman." Jackson chuckles.

"Yeah. Nice to the point where it's _not_ creepy."

He laughs. I laugh too. We reach the field and I lean against a tree. The bark is rough and I slowly rip pieces off. Jackson leans next to me.

"I'm glad they kept this field." He blurts.

"What?"

"The field were in. When Tope got control they wanted to get rid of nature and make room for factories. This is the only field I know off around here."

"Well, I'm glad they kept it too. I have no idea what I would do if I didn't have this place. And the woods." I point to the tress a few miles in. Jackson nods and smiles. "I know what you mean."

"I feel safe here. No rules, no control, and no worries. I may hunt here, but I feel more myself."

"More yourself? I think you're a great person in school…"

"Really? I act differently there."

"I'd like to see you in action then."

"Okay. I'll have my bow tomorrow since break is coming. We have to take them home. Meet me here say…. 4:40?"

"It's a date."

"Great." I wave and walk home as he stays by the tree.

When I reach my house there is smoke coming out of the chimney. Sam. The house is warm and I can smell some meat roasting. Annie is standing behind Sam and watching his every move.

"Annie?" I say.

"Oh. Hey Shelby! Your brother was just showing me some cooking skills." I nod and smile at her.

"That's cool." I always knew Annie liked Sam. No wonder she gives me all those cooking stuff for him. I decide to go in and cook with them. Might be the last time for a while.

I wish this day would never, this week. My life. On Saturday, my world will fall apart. Maybe. I'll get the exact date I'm leaving and suffer the consequences of the actions I might have. I may not see Grandpa again, Grandma, my friends, Sam, or Mom and Dad. But, if I do this…. I will be benefiting their lives and all other Cores too.

"Goodnight, Sam." I say as I walk to my room.

"Night, Shelby." I flop on my bed and think of the delicious dinner we ate. My full for a change stomach puts me fast asleep.

The next morning I get dressed and sigh. One day closer. But then I remember, today's the day I show Jackson my sweet arrow moves. But then I remember Grandpa's warning. So much to remember! I don't care. Jackson hasn't hurt me yet. He is really the only other person I can trust.

"Shelby!" someone calls. I walk out to the front and see Ian. Dressed and ready for school, early.

"Ian? Your dressed and school doesn't start for another half hour. I'm impressed." I smile and give him a shove in the shoulder. He laughs nervously.

"Do you want to walk with me to school?" he asks.

"School doesn't start for a half hour. And since when do you want to get to school early?"

"I have homework to do. I forgot it at school." He chuckles and pats my back.

"So I have to come why?"

"So, I don't have to be there alone with the teachers!" I laugh and nod. I wave bye to Sam and grab my coat. A new layer of pure white snow is on the ground.

"So. What kind of homework is it," I ask. This question makes Ian become jumpy.

"What?"

"You know. The homework you forgot!"

"Oh that."

"Well?"

"I actually don't have any…" He blushes.

"Then where are we going?"

"Well to school obviously."

"It will take us 25 minutes to get there?"

"No. More like 5 after I say what I want to say."

"You want t-to say something?"

"Yes. I've been working up the courage to tell you but… I…" I blush. "I-I-I…"

"Yes?"

"I…. I wanted to give you this. As like a present for you going away except you won't be coming back… well maybe… but I don't wish for you to not come back. I… gotta go!" Ian looks beet red as he hurries down the road. Faster than I've ever seen him. I look at what he put into my hands. I open the box and see a little silver charm bracelet. Its so beautiful. It has my birthstone, a pair of running shoes, a bow, an arrow, a smiley face, and a gun. There is a note underneath it. It's in Ian's hand writing.

Dear Shelby,

I m going to miss you so much when you leave. Who will hunt with me and trade game? Sam says he will miss you the most. But, I think I will. This charm bracelet took me forever to make in metal class. It has all the things about you that make me… care about you so much. I got an A on it though. You are more than a friend or a hunting partner and never forget about hope. Never lose it. Even in the past, hope is your greatest ally.

Your Friend,

Ian

Ian made this? I should have guessed. No one in Hoi can afford something like this. And the way he was acting. This note explains it all.

"Shelby!" I hear someone call. "Shelby!" That voice is familiar but doesn't belong to Ian.

"Hey Jesse." I say, closing the box quickly. I shove it in my bag deep down.

"Your up early. What's the occasion?"

"Oh well….." I stutter.

"Can't sleep? I feel the same. Thinking about the trip and everything."

"Oh yeah.. Me too…"

"I mean I am new here and now it like moving all over again. Well I do have a friend this time." He smiles awkwardly and I smile back. I feel sweat beginning on my forehead but wipe it away casually.

"So. That project due before break. We won't get to turn it in," Jesse says laughing. I nod and giggle.

I need to say something. Anything to break this awkward silence. I could always talk about the mission, but it will just depress me. I could ask about his family, but that will probably depress him.

We walk to school quiet. I feel bad not saying anything. Not even something nice like, "Cool shirt," or "I like your hair?" Maybe something not as creepy but you know?

"Shelby, are you okay? You've seemed tense all the way to school." Jesse finally says while were in class.

"Oh yeah. I'm so good." He looks at me funny and shrugs it off. Completely understandable. I wouldn't want to bother a freak like me now.

The day drags on and I barley make it through the last classes of the day before I pass out from the heat. It's winter right?

"Hey Shelby, you doing anything later today? Maybe we can hangout before the big 'thing' you know?" Jesse says, handing me my bag.

"No. I mean I can't today I have something to do."

"Okay. You look kinda pale. You want me to walk you home at least?"

Jesse and Ian? Ian already hates him and might like me…. Having them together? Bad idea.

"No. I can make it home." I say agitated.

"Sorry.' He walks away quickly. Nice going, Shelby. You just made your only friend in the past hate you. I am going to die.

"Jesse." I say but he is already in the hall, surrounded by people. Then, a hand goes on my shoulder.

"Shelby. You going to show me your shooting skills?" the voice says.

I turn around and see Jackson. I completely forgot. I feel like dieing but I promised him. "I am so ready." I put on my best smile and grab my bow from the gym.

"I've never used a bow and arrow before." he says.

"It's fun. It's like… being free. At least that's how it makes me feel."

"Could I try it? After you of course."

"Sure." We get to the field clearing and I begin to shoot. I even shoot a rabbit or two, late to hibernate.

"Wow. I bet I couldn't do that."

"Just try." I smile at him and hand him the bow. I wrap my arms around him and help him aim. I pull away quickly and blush.

"Try to hit that tree. The center would really impress me."

"Oh really?" He aims and lets the arrow go. Before I even blink it is lodged in the tree. Smack in the center. I blink a few times to make sure I am actually seeing this.

"I-I thought you never shoot an arrow or even used a bow!"

"Mom says it is dangerous if I did. But I guess I'm just that good."

"Don't get too cocky. I've been the schools archery club top shooter for three years!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe. Give me that bow!" I swipe the bow and shoot the center of three different tress. "Beat that!"

"Gladly.' He shoots three trees in the center. The trees are yards away from each other.

"I have one question. How could you possibly beat me? Not even the best person on the team can beat me!"

"Beginners luck?" He shrugs.

"Beginners luck my but." I mock. "You'd have to have done this before." I shoot the tree again.

"Good job."

"Yeah. I can do better though."

"You look perfect to me."

"Thanks." I stand in my pose until I realize what he meant. I blush. "T-Thanks."

"No problem. If you really want to be better maybe I can help. Someone with this much 'beginners luck' is worth listening to."

"Yeah. I guess." I smile at him and he laughs. "I've never actually done anything like this with you."

"So? First time for everything." He smiles and fires another arrow.

"How'd you get that? I was holding it."

"I'm just to fast for you." I laugh and we shoot for what feels like hours. By the time I realize it, the sun is going down.

"Oh gosh. That later already?" I say.

"Guess we were having to much fun." Jackson says.

"Yeah. I better get going before Sam gets scared or something."

"Oh yeah. Totally. See you later."

I run as fast I as can towards home. Sam if going to yell at me I can just feel it. Ever since this time travel thing happened, he's been keeping a close eye on me.

I burst in the house a begin my excuse.

"Sam I'm so sorry! I was caught up at school and-" Nothing. It's silent. No fire crackling, no sound of pots and pans, no chopping. I walk into the kitchen.

"Sam?" I see a note on the kitchen table. Sam wrote it. "I'm at Annie's. I have some meat in the fridge that I skinned for you. Left the fur to hang downstairs." then he has a list of directions like I don't know how to cook rabbit! Well I actually don't… but ever since the time travel thing he has been spending a lot more time with Annie. At least he'll be left with someone I trust.

"I guess diner is up to me. Let's go you rabbit." I start the fire and begin to cook. It takes an hour or so of cooking and attempted fails of veggies until I make an edible meal. "It look fine." I take a bite. It isn't as bad as I thought but no where near Sam's quality. Just then, there's a knock at the door. I answer and sure enough its Jesse.

"Hey. Am I intruding?"

"No." _I was just eating my attempt at cooking._

"Well you looked sick at school and I wanted to check to see if you were okay.."

"I'm fine I was just-"

"What's that… um… smell?"

"Well I was just trying to cook…"

"Sam's not here?"

"Nope… hey I can cook by myself!"

"Oh so that's what smells…. So.. Um… good?" His face scrunches up and I know he is trying to be nice.

"Have a bite." I insist.

"Do I have to?"

"What happened to being polite?"

"Fine." I try to get some of the meat not incinerated or covered with burnt bites.

"Here." Jesse takes the bite and his face eases from a scared face to a normal face.

"Not as bad as I was expecting. Its good… not as good as well.. Most people…"

"Like you could cook!"

"Actually-"

"Don't say you can!"

"I can't. I suck at it. All I can really make is soup."

"Better than me. I can't even make that!" He laughs at me.

"Well I should really get going. You know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and um.. Eating." I give him a shove. I lead him to the door.

"Have a safe walk."

"Kay." We stand there in awkward silence for a few minutes. I am about to say something when he opens the door.

"See you later."

"Uh yeah." He slams the door and I sit by the fire. It is so cold since it's getting deeper into winter. I wonder if it will be winter in the past? I wish I knew more about what we have to do.

It becomes very late and Sam isn't home. At least I know where he is. I better stay up so I can make sure he's okay. I'll be okay tomorrow.

Soon its around ten. I start to "over thin" the situations he could be in.

"What if he was captured by Tope spies!" I shout aloud. "Or maybe he is frozen to death!"

"Your over thinking this Shelby." I hear his voice.

"Sam!" I hugged him tight.

"What? You couldn't survive on your own?"

"No!" He smells the kitchen and smiles.

"Burnt food? Don't worry. Annie gave me some more."

"Thanks." He smells weird. "You smell….. Like perfume. Not the expensive stuff but the homemade stuff. Why?"

"I don't know." he looks nervous.

"Why would Annie wear perfume?"

"Maybe it was her mom."

"I she's staying with her grandparents. Cordelia doesn't wear perfume either!"

"What are you getting at sis?"

"It was a date!"

"No. Just two people sharing cooking tips…" he tugs at his collar.

"Did you kiss?"

"Kiss! No!"

"Really?" I stare him down.

"Yes!" I stare him down more. "Okay so it was like a date but we didn't kiss."

"Fine. Lie to me. You would have told Dad." I say playfully.

"Yes. He would get it. He's a man like me."

"Your a man?"

"Get to bed." He says laughing. "I'll finish cleaning." I kiss him goodnight and jump in my bed. The floor is really cold! I'm out like a light and feel happy from the things I did today. Hung out with Jackson, Grandpa wouldn't approve. Jackson isn't that bad. He is really nice. Plus, I cooked. Jesse liked it. And I hung out with him. Sam even got kissed even though he denies it. What a perfect day and one of the last.


End file.
